1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a broadcast receiver to determine a channel in a broadcast system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast services are at the height of real digitalization, Very High Frequency (VHF), and a high quality era in the information society of the 21st century. Recently, with the widespread use of multimedia devices such as high quality digital Televisions (TVs), Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), and portable broadcast devices, research has been conducted to provide various types of broadcast services.
A broadcast service is provided through a plurality of channels in a broadcast system. That is, a broadcast transmitter broadcasts the service over multiple channels such that broadcast receivers can receive the service over one of the channels. At this time, the broadcast receiver measures Received Signal Strength Indicators (RSSIs) of the individual channels and selects one of the channels based on the measured RSSIs. For example, the broadcast receiver compares the RSSIs of the individual channels or Signal-to-Interference plus Noise Ratios (SINRs) dependent on the RSSIs with each other to select the best channel. The best channel is the channel of which RSSI or SNR is highest as compared to other channels.
However, the broadcast system according to the related art has a drawback in that channel determination accuracy is low because the RSSIs of the individual channels vary depending on the communication environment. This is because the broadcast receiver according to the related art takes into account the interference between the channels only for using the selected channel but not for selecting the channel.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for taking into account per-channel interference to select one of a plurality of channels of a broadcast receiver.